


Rough

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Charlie realizes Chase might like it a little rougher.
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Rough

Chase was always so gentle with Charlie. Charlie was gentle with Chase in turn, simply because he believe that that kind of treatment was what the mech wanted. It took a particular little occurrence to make Charlie realize otherwise. Chase was below Charlie, his fame beginning to warm with the starts of charge rising through him, turning on his cooling fans and heating his array. Charlie wasn’t unaffected by this either, by their kissing and their hands roaming each others’ bodies. He hadn’t _meant_ to push Chase down as hard as he did, but with a little miscalculation into how much force he should put behind the little push, he was suddenly shoving Chase down onto the mattress.

The bot gave a lewd, airy moan at that, making them both freeze. Charlie simply looked Chase up and down, and the mech responded by hiding, his legs and arms pulling in towards his frame, though his loud cooling fans and the purr of his engine betrayed him.

“Chase,” Charlie hummed, a hand stroking down the outside of Chase’s thigh, “Is that what you want?” Chase twitched and slowly began to open his legs the more Charlie spoke. “Do you want me to _take_ you? To hold you down and fuck you hard?”

“S-sir…” Chase muttered, looking down and away from Charlie even as he properly opened his legs and popped his valve panel for him. Charlie started undoing his belt.

“I need to hear it from you, Chase. Tell me how you want me. How _much_ you want me.” He said, freeing his stiff cock. Chase blatantly eyes Charlie’s member for a moment before meeting his gaze,

“Pl-please, sir! I want to you to- to _take_ me, just like you said!” Chase managed to make himself say, a little shiver running through his frame at the words. Charge coursed through his frame. His valve was slick with lubricant, his servos gripped lightly at the bed sheets, he could feel himself only growing warmer despite the efforts of his fans.

“That’s it,” Charlie closed the distance between them, putting himself between Chase’s legs. It was an easy fit, and here he could feel all the heat coming off of the mech. He languidly pushed in, sheathing himself in Chase’s wet valve in a single thrust, feeling the bot quivering around him and listening to the delicate little mewl that Chase offered up to him.

Charlie began with a harsh pace. Deep thrusts _hard_ into Chase, just shy of enough to leave bruises on Charlie’s skin, but almost at that point. It was at least enough to have Chase being jostled by each thrust, pushing him back up against the headboard.

“You like this?” Charlie used his hands to drag Chase onto his cock, moving him and guiding him a lot more than he did usually. “When I hold you like this and fuck you? When I just- ngh- pull you down onto me and make you take it?”

“Ye- _es!_ ” Chase’s word got cut by a moan and a pitch up in his voice as Charlie hit his ceiling node. Chase’s optics flickered before he squeezed them shut, just focusing on the feeling he was getting through his sensors.

“Maybe next time I’ll f-flip you over and hold you down,” Charlie moaned, “Push your face down into the mattress.” Chase’s valve clenched hard at that, squeezing down around Charlie’s length. It didn’t take long for Chase to be brought up to the edge, his valve quivering and rippling along Charlie’s member before finally being sent over into his overload.

Chase cried out and arched up off the bed, his valve constricting around Charlie as his vocalizer shorted in his moan. His frame was taut for a moment longer before relaxing back down onto the berth. Charlie paused for a moment, looking up at Chase before the mech said,

“Keep going, sir… ‘Can take it, please.” His voice was a little rough, but certain. Charlie started back up with his pace, Chase shivered and twitched in the aftershocks and whined with the overstimulation, but Charlie soon hit his own climax, hot cum coating Chase’s valve walls as his cock throbbed inside him. Chase sighed at the sensation, pushing into it despite his sensors feeling raw.

Charlie stayed there for a moment longer before pulling out and looking Chase over. The mech wouldn’t be so easily damaged, especially by a human, but he still felt as though he had to at least check.

“Did you enjoy that, sir?” Chase asked with an inquisitive tilt of his helm.

“Yeah, I can tell you did, too.” Charlie chuckled. “And I was serious about that idea for next time.”

Chase had to tamp down the beginnings of more charge at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
